disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks was a Gungan military officer and politician during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. His clumsy behavior had, at one point in his life, led to his exile from Gungan society, but he was welcomed back by his people following his efforts during the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo. Personality Jar Jar Binks was clumsier than most of his fellow Gungans, which was the reason why he was banished from Otoh Gunga. He would often explain his dislike, sometimes by lashing out with his long tongue. Like all Gungans, he spoke with a peculiar Basic dialect, which sometimes made him hard to understand. Despite his clumsiness, Jar Jar Binks used to be a keen dancer, and he was known to perform notably Deesco and the Gungan Style. He often held a certain irreverence for his superiors—often making faces behind their backs, but he would still obey their orders. He was socially active, trying to communicate with sentients around him, and making new friends. He had some knowledge of mechanics, as he was able to perform maintenance on Anakin Skywalker's pod. As a diplomat, he helped unite the Gungans and the Naboo in 32 BBY. For that deed, he was promoted to general. He would lead the Gungan army against the battle droids, destroying many of them, even if sometimes by accident. In other adventures during the course of the Clone Wars, Binks displayed hidden talents of intellect and improvisation despite his clumsiness and nervousness, contributing greatly to Republic victories on either diplomatic or special combat missions. As a politician, Binks successfully represented the Gungans for several years, but when he had to take the role of Senator, he was easily manipulated by Palpatine's cronies. However, his dedication to his friends made him a very reliable associate and ally, whether it be on a diplomatic or combat mission. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Jar Jar is first seen enjoying a snack in the meadow when a giant MTT tank bears down on him. Qui-Gon Jinn, who happens to be there, forces the terrified Gungan out of the way. In return, Jar Jar becomes Qui-Gon's servant and aided him and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in their rescue of Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala and, with Padmé and the Jedi, traveled off-world to Tatooine and Coruscant, before returning to liberate his planet from the Federation. Upon his return, Jar Jar helped to forge an alliance between the Gungans and the Naboo, ending years of mistrust. For his efforts, he was promoted to Bombad General and served in the Gungan Grand Army during the Battle for Naboo. He later attended the funeral of Qui-Gon who had been killed by Darth Maul. ''Attack of the Clones'' Sometime after the events of The Phantom Menace, Jar Jar moves to Coruscant to become a Senior Representatives for his people in the Galactic Senate, serving under Padmé. He temporarily takes her place as senator when she goes into hiding after an assasination attempt on her life. Jar Jar was manipulated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine into proposing that the Senate grant the Chancellor emergency powers that would allow him to create an army to combat the Separatists. This lead to the creation of the army deployed by the Republic during the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Jar Jar was present when Palpatine was brought back from the Battle of Coruscant, and was among the Senators who welcomed him back. He is seen again when Palpatine officially transforms the Republic into the Empire, thus changing the Galactic Senate into the Imperial Senate. He later attends Padmé's funeral on Naboo after her death on Polis Massa, following the cart alongside Boss Nass. Gallery Jar Jar Binks Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Phantom Menace Tsum Tsum T Shirt Grey.jpg Phantom Menace Tsum Tsum T Shirt Female.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-1098.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-1121.jpg Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4146.jpg|Jar Jar about to get in a fight with Sebulba Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4158.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4204.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4734.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6119.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6235.jpg Jar Jar.jpg Jar Jar 2.jpg Jar Jar 5.jpg Jar Jar 3.jpg|Jar Jar with several fellow Senators. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Iconic characters